


A New Beginning - Detroit Become Human: Simon/Markus

by leafao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafao/pseuds/leafao
Summary: As the revolution comes to be, join Simon and Markus as they face new obstacles, a new danger, and new feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

> Quiet.

Stillness.

The sound of melting snow slowly creeps up against the worn out cement walls of the broken balcony.

The sight before him could be described as peaceful; harmonious with the gentle sounds nature has blessed people with. It has blessed Simon and many of his friends who are now people too.

 _Too_.

The day had come. Markus, North, Josh, and himself had finally found freedom for their people. It was a devastating time, a very trying time for everyone involved. Suffering, pain, heartbreak, destruction, everything inbetween had happened during the war on Android's and Simon couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

 _Guilt_.

Guilt is such an ugly feeling for anybody capable of feeling. The raw strength that guilt has on a person, the incredible pull it can have and control the person with.. is just absolutely insane. The many actions of murder, robbery, torture, and greed leaves guilt on everybody whether you're the perpetrator or not. Those who are truly guilty deserve the equal treatment of their crimes, but what about the ones who are empathetic and take on the emotions for someone else? How about a group of people? What does that do to a person exactly?

Simon should be happy. Afterall, he and his friends risked their lives for this peaceful moment he is engulfed in. But, the sight of humanity and Android's perishing because of each other's hands has left a bitter stain in his memory system.

Death is not beautiful. Hate is not right. War.. war is selfish.

But, why must he feel so negative toward everybody?

Grasping the cold, metal bar connected to the cement walls, Simon stood in the middle of the balcony, his eyes wandering around Detroit's calm scenery. Simon's thoughts ran rampant as his eyes fluttered from one area to the other, snow just falling ever so lightly onto his skin, leaving small water droplets to form and eventually run down his cold face and off of his chin. Even though he is just an Android and can't feel the coldness of the Earth, his skin still reacted the same way as a humans and had a slight blue and red hue to it, giving insight to the surrounding temperature.

Winter was slowly turning into spring. Beautiful flowers were just now appearing through the snows melting blanket. It had been a few months since the revolution and many Android's had grown accustomed to their new, free life. Unlike Simon, his friends were happier than ever. They were free! They were able to interact with humans without hesitation. Even with such a big change, many humans were fond with Android's rather quickly. They've found common ground on a lot of things and jobs were actually starting to come up again.

Instead of giant machines being operated by Android's, humans regained their place in the factory setting and started to help produce solar energy.

Instead of Android's acting as waiters, humans were able to apply for those jobs again and cater to both species.

Of course, Android's still hold manual jobs, and even some office jobs to increase work statistics and time. Not too long ago, Josh decided to try his time at a local college nearby. He figured since that was what he was made for back in the past, he could give it at least one shot.

His application is being reviewed and he's heavily excited to join society.

North on the other hand still struggles with her feelings with humans. Simon has tried countless times to console her, but with her brash and angry nature, it was a sorrowful fail for Simon.

North had grown angry and started taking her anger out on Simon. She began throwing chairs and lamps against the walls and screaming her hatred for humans beyond what her audio system could comprehend. All Simon could do was to stand there and watch his friend succumb to agony. His eyes dark and hooded, he felt like a failure. He couldn't do the one thing he was programmed to do and that was to take care of others. To bring happiness.

 _Peace_.

Simon wasn't cut out for people like her. Yet, he still loved her, they're still friends, but he just chooses to avoid her more now than before. He just figured that even though she wanted to be free, she's not truly happy because humans are still around.

North needs to learn that she can't just eradicate a species because then she'd just be like all the humans a couple months back. The blonde couldn't muster enough courage to say that to her though. He didn't want his artificial heart ripped out of his chest again.

Remembering his heart, Simon lifted his hand and gently placed it on the spot where his shirt was soaked with thirium. Memories flashed through his eyes showing a wounded Markus and reminding him of the worry he felt for his leader.

"Markus!"

Without a second thought, Simon dropped his gun and ran through the sea of bullets, making his way to Markus.

Sliding down onto his knees, he desperately grabbed at the shirt of the wounded android. Fear now enveloping his being, he searched all over Markus' body for hidden wounds and inspected the most critical one.

"Simon.. stop, don't worry about me. Help the others out. Just leave me here, I don't want you to get hu--"

Simon's crystal blue eyes, now filled with determination and authority, stared sharply into Markus' heterochromatic eyes.

"If you die, our cause dies with you! I'm not letting the most important person to us, to me, to die and let this all go for nothing. You matter to everyone here! You've changed the world for us!"

Markus could sense in Simon's words that he was deeply hurt to see him this way. He could tell that even though the blonde had a tough demeanor on the outside, he was truly scared and worried on the inside.

The brunette couldn't bring himself to say another word. Warnings and the timer of shutting down was splattered all over his vision. He could barely make out Simon anymore.

" _Our hearts are compatible._ "

Markus remained calm, his face still but his eyes were lead to Simon's hands that were shakily reaching for Markus' artificial heart.

"I won't let you die, Markus... I'm not going to let you leave."

Simon's words were quiet, his breath now shaky and hot as he grabbed the heart and pulled it out with tremendous force. He only had a little bit of time, most likely only forty-five seconds to save Markus and he couldn't afford to lose that.

Preparing to give his life to the man he looked up to, he felt Markus' grasp on his wrist. His face remained still and calm, but his eyes were now filled with warmness and worry.

"Simon.."

"Stop, don't talk."

" _Please don't do this._."

"Markus.. I.."

The blonde couldn't take it anymore. Even though he loved hearing Markus' soft, calming voice, this time was just the wrong time.

It would also be the last time.

Keeping his hand in Markus' grip, Simon used his other hand to remove his artificial heart and forcefully thrusted it into Markus' chest, granting him a new chance at life.

Immediately after the exchange, Simon felt a wave of weakness overflow him. His system now malfunctioning and the same shut down timer now spread across his vision. His body became a ragdoll, slowly falling to the side, but Simon had just enough energy to lug himself over next to Markus who was staring in front of himself, trying to compute the new heart and reset his functions.

Finally, Simon had done something he was programmed to do. He took care of Markus.

He saved Markus.

A slight smile drew across Simon's face, followed with a shallow chuckle. He was going to die for the revolution, for freedom, for Markus. His greatest friend. The one he often caught himself staring at for moments upon moments. The one that had showed him a new beginning, a new chance at being himself. Showed him how to be free and how to get the things he wanted.

It didn't take long for the two to kick it off.

Ever since Markus arrived in Jericho, Simon had felt better about himself and all the situations he had worries about. It seemed as if Markus was his safe space, someone he could truly communicate with. It wasn't odd that the two became friends so fast, they were both compatible with one another.

With their pacifist ideals and solutions, they were often agreeing with each other more than with anyone else. North's violent ideals were never thought about between the two and everytime Markus had to make a choice, Simon offered his opinion in which Markus favored everytime.

Except this time.

Markus quickly removed himself from his sitting position and kneeled over Simon. His hands now both on Simon, one behind his head and the other entangled with the blonde's hand, Markus' expression morphed into sadness.

"Simon, why... Why did you do this?"

The blonde smiled even more. His eyes fixated to Markus'. He never had the chance to inspect them at this distance before, so he soaked up the opportunity.

Seeing the two colors, Simon noticed a golden ring around Markus' green iris.

' _How mesmerizing_..' Simon thought to himself. If only he had a little bit more time to stare deeply into Markus' eyes. He loved seeing how concentrated the brunette could be at times, and also how soft he could be too.

Especially when they reunited back at the safe spot for everybody. The expression and embrace he had with Markus was different. A good different. A relief.  
All Simon wanted now was that reassuring, blissful hug.

"I already told you, I won't let you die on me."

Markus' eyebrows furrowed into an even sadder expression, his eyes filling with tears.

"I don't want you to die, Simon. I can't lose you too. There's so much for you to do, to see, to.. to see _freedom_ , Simon!"

Time was ticking away. It wouldn't be too long now for Simon to see the afterlife; if there was an afterlife.

He was just glad that Markus would be the last thing he saw before shutting down.

"I'm not afraid to shut down, Markus. You've... You've taught me a lot.. I can't thank you enough.."

"Wait, Sim--"

"You're the greatest friend I've ever had, Markus. M-maybe one day.. we could've been best friends."

With his final words slipping through his lips, Simon gave one last glance into Markus' eyes, trying to reassure him before his untimely death.

"Simon... _Simon_?"

Shaking his friend, Markus' stress level quickly rose.

"No.. no, this can't be happening. Not yet!"

Anger and pain surfaced onto Markus' face. His brows furrowing so deep, his heart filling with pain and hatred. Markus' hands gripped Simon's still ones and couldn't handle the loss of his friend.

His words now recorded in his memory system, Markus stood up slowly. The determination for freedom turned for something better. For his friend.

His heart remained heavy, but he wasn't going to let Simon's care and bravery go to waste.

\------------------------------------------

Faint footsteps loomed behind Simon and a familiar feeling rose inside of him. He figured he would be left alone all night, but guessing who it was behind him, it wasn't unusual that he'd spend a night accompanied by the other.

"Beautiful night."

His soft, calm voice radiated through Simon's ears, bringing another wave of peace and bliss through his body.

"Sure is." He calmly replied, not taking his eyes away from the sky. A few moments later, they began to fall as his doubts and guilt returned.

Markus gently rested his hands against the cold metal bar right beside Simon. His own eyes following the dripping of snow and then the new snowfall all the way back to Simon.

Noticing the other not being cheerful as he used to be, Markus' mouth formed a slight frown, but his eyes remained fixated on the individual.

"Seems to me somethings got you down."

Simon didn't react. He didn't really want to admit anything to Markus, but trying to hide his feelings never really went well near the brunette. Markus always knew something was up, but Simon couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"It's.. nothing."

"Simon."

"Really, it's _nothing_!"

With a swift hand landing on Simon's shoulders, his eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. Taken aback by the action, Simon's mouth was left slightly ajar and Markus' expression was far from calm.

His fingers lingering next to Simon's neck and his body slowly approaching closer, Markus leaned his lips next to Simon's ear.

"Do you trust me?"

Nodding his head slowly, Simon felt a slight blue hue creep along his cheeks. It had been a while since he had this much of an interaction with the other since he had been busy meeting with the President and discussing new laws and rights, and he wasn't mad about it. He felt reassured already by his hand being there; even just Markus' presence being there right beside him. It was as if the feeling of the safe space he once had before was returning.

Markus took Simon's nod as a yes and proceeded to relieve his hand from his shoulder to be wrapped around his wrist. He planned on taking Simon somewhere better, somewhere he'd be happy to be, somewhere he'd be okay talking at.

Simon followed closely behind the other, his head falling down, his face now covered in a faint blue. He didn't want Markus to see him so flustered and dainty like a useless flower. He wanted to remain upset and guilty because he believed he didn't deserve anything else. He didn't stop the agony that everyone else felt. He didn't stop the hatred. He didn't do much for Jericho and his people.

It was all Markus.

As Markus led Simon back to where they reunited, the blonde look around the cold, grey area. Their past footprints now covered with sneaky snow that had fallen through the broken glass from up above covered the broken rocks and rubbish.

He noticed the spot he sat down before and gave Markus his motivational speech. Markus decided that would be the best spot for the two and gestured for him to take a seat.

Once the two finally got settled, Simon's legs were slightly apart from Markus' and the tranquility of Markus and the quiet night filled him with some hope.

"Do you remember the first time we reunited here?" Asked Markus, his gaze wandering around the area, sometimes shifting to Simon's face, pondering over his expression to see if it would change.

How could Simon forget their emotional hello? The small nod he gave to Markus as he looked at him in shock, relief, and happiness. The tight, long embrace the two shared. The way his heart skipped beats as he felt Markus' heart beat rapidly against his chest.

Simon mustered a small smile and lifted his head while his elbows rested against his knees. "Yeah, I do.. it was such a rush."

Markus agreed and folded his arms, looking into the small corridor where they hugged, reminding him of the feeling he never let go of.

"I was so happy to see you. You still don't know to this day how worried I was when we had to leave you behind at the tower. I was beating myself up so much over it. I just couldn't let you stay up there by yourself, but.. we had to go. And I trusted you to stay safe," the darker male closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting a long sigh out.

"And to see you there, your leg damaged and you favoring the other.. I just couldn't believe it. You were back, and that wasn't the first time."

Simon felt his body become light. Hearing Markus reminiscing the day they came back to each other brought happiness to him. It started to push his negative feelings away.

"When you shut down for me. I was so upset. I was filled with... Anger. Dread. Hate."

Markus lowered his head, his hands now falling and were now resting on his knees as well, only a few centimeters away. He could feel his sadness returning as he remembered seeing Simon in such a rough position.

He looked over at Simon who's eyes were fixated on him, giving him the familiar warmth he had felt before.

"You saved me that day, and I didn't let it go to waste. Once the situation died down, I grabbed you and Josh took another biocomponent from an offline Android and we patched you back up here. The look on your face when you woke up again is engraved in my memory system," Markus let a small smirk crawl onto his face as he looked into Simon's pretty blue eyes. He could feel the the energy radiating off of the blonde as he lightly bumped his shoulder into the others, causing him to blush a darker blue hue. "You just know how to scare me and make me happy at the same time, huh?"

Simon dropped his gaze for a second and let out a small, quiet chuckle before leaning back to sit the same as Markus. He didn't look back at him, but instead noticed their hands becoming surprisingly close as his pinky was almost touching the others.

The negative feelings began to return, and this time Simon wasn't going to hide it.

"Markus..?" He mumbled, his eyes staring at the ground and his face falling somber.

The other male softly looked at Simon, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry that.. that I didn't do much for.. for you and Jericho. _I should have been better._ "

As Simon began to spill his feelings and thoughts, Markus felt this sense of empathy and sorrow for the other. How could Simon, of all people, feel like he didn't do anything for them? Does he not remember the countless times he gave useful options, or how he sacrificed himself for literally anybody? For when he saved Markus himself?

"I am a nobody.. all I did was get into people's way. I.. I couldn't even help North with her problems. I-I just didn't know how to and.. and when we were all facing against the humans.. God, I was lost. I tried.. I really tried to make it seem like I knew what to do, but, Markus.."

Tears began to drip from Simon's blushed cheeks. Months of pent up feelings were finally escaping whether he wanted it or not.

Simon's voice was shaky, but that didn't stop him as he continued while Markus was silent. "I j-just wanted to be a-appreciated.. I wanted.. t-to help people.. to help _you_.."

Without saying a word, Markus pulled Simon into a soft, loving embrace. He felt sorry for Simon, so sorry that he could feel the emotions Simon was feeling and fought back tears while shutting his eyes tight. While Simon was bawling, the brunette ran his fingers throughout the blonde's soft hair, gently tangling his fingers in it and rubbing his back with his other hand. This kind of interaction with Simon kicked something inside of Markus that he always felt in the back of his mind. The care, worry, and affection he had for Simon grew exponentially throughout the months, and right now they're developing so much faster and harder than before.

Markus never wanted to see Simon so distraught. Never had he imangined Simon ever capable of being this low and Markus never wanted to see it again. The male wanted to help him, to rid him of his pain, give him some sort of reassurance and all Markus could do was hold him and reassure him with soft spoken words and praise.

"You are the best person I know, Simon. You're so kind, generous, and brave. You've done more than you lead yourself to believe. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes.." Markus whispered, his eyes now opening as he leaned away from Simon to lift his chin up and wipe his face clean. Such an action the two were sharing could be deemed as romantic in a way, and definitely Markus was feeling a certain way for Simon, but he couldn't figure it out while he friend was suffering.

Without his knowledge, Simon was feeling the exact same way. A firey passion for the dark male radiated through Simon. For months of pushing his feelings back for the other, convincing himself that he just admired his personality and determination for freedom was just friendship. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks fire up once again and his artificial heart skipping beats as he felt Markus caress his head and his face, ridding him of his tears.

How could Markus be so sweet and kind to him while he's looking and acting this way? How could he say such nice, reassuring words when Simon convinced himself he was nothing but a burden.

But, actually, did Simon really convince himself of that? Especially since Markus speaking to him like this was already making him feel ten times better. He was already believing every word he was saying and why wouldn't he? He trusted Markus with his life and every word he said he knew was right, even if it didn't seem like it during the time.

"M-Markus.. how could you say such nice things to me?"

The two males met each other's gazes, new feelings erupting throughout the two to join as one.

"Because, Simon," Markus started, his lips curving into a soft, friendly smile.

" _We're best friends_."


	2. 2

The sun was shining, warming the busy metropolis city. Auto-driving taxis filled the streets while humans and Android's carried on with their day; nothing out of the ordinary was occuring. 

Amongst those who were walking the streets were Simon, North, and Josh. Markus had already left for the day after his farewell to Simon the night before. Their hug they shared in the night stayed with Simon all through the time he was in standby mode. The emotions he could feel coming from the darker Android created an imprint in his system, forever causing him to remember the embrace and kind words that were exchanged. It was a beautiful moment for Simon, but upon the last words spoken by Markus, which were laced with certainty, the blond couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed about it.

"We're best friends, Simon," was the only thing repeating itself in the males memory system. His hope for his friend to understand his secret, undying admiration for him would be sought out, but instead was completely pushed away with friendship. He couldn't complain though, Simon was very lucky to have a bond with Markus the way he does now. Other Android's would kill for that connection, especially North. Of course Simon knew of her crush for Markus, it was painfully obvious toward the end of their journey. The way she would stare at Markus was the same way he would and the same way she'd support him was practically a complete copy of his actions. It was as if she knew too, in some way, that Simon was feeling the same way for Markus and a competition for his love would burst out any given time. The feelings she had for him we're rather confusing though. How could she stand Markus as he was the most peaceful one during their fight? She was constantly against his ideals and favored violence over anything else. It just didn't make any sense how two opposites could fall for each other-- at least Simon hoped.

Luckily enough, Markus was and is never around for that to happen, but it's also not lucky for Simon, because, well-- he missed him.

"Hey, did you hear a single word I just said?" North spoke hoarsley, her face directly in Simon's. It took him by surprise, the way she reacted to his absence so aggravatingly made his LED turn a vibrant yellow. It was true, he really didn't hear a word North said, but he wasn't sure how to respond without upsetting her any further.

"Well, actually.."

"Save it." Her response cut through Simon like a freshly sharpened knife. She was already having a bad morning and it was obvious Simon was fueling the rest of it. 

"I'll repeat myself again, as usual." North glanced over at Simon briefly before returning her gaze to the television behind the transparent window. Josh was accompanying the two and peered over to Simon, noticing the blond's indifference to how North felt toward him today. He couldn't help but feel bad for Simon though. It's been a rough couple of months for him to adjust to his new life and Josh couldn't blame him for being out of the loop sometimes.

Directing his attention to the television North was staring at, Simon saw a strange figure leaving the crime scene filled with broken Android's that were covered in spray paint, trash, and other kinds of rubbish. He could feel his heart clench at the sight while the news cast informed them of the story.

"It's that same shit head that killed a third of our people while we were searching for a new home.." The female stated, the tone she had in her voice was extremely harsh. Her words, obviously filled with pain and anger, showed as she balled her hands into fists. Simon understood how she felt. Seeing his people still hurting after doing everything they could to remain peaceful was infuriating and soul crushing. "And it wasn't just him this time," Josh pointed out while nodding at the screen. More pictures and CCTV footage struck the screen and it appeared to show a whole group of attackers following behind the assumed leader.

"I wonder if Markus knows about this?" Josh questioned, his arms now folded against his chest, curiosity spreading across his face. North simply shook her head, looking away from the television before speaking, "Of course he doesn't, he's too busy swooning the President as we speak. As if he has time for us anymore."

Simon's anger quickly took ahold of him, controlling his words before he could even process what happened.

"North, you know that's not true. Just because Markus isn't here now doesn't mean he wasn't ever. Your attitude towards him and everything else is selfish."

Uh oh. Simon didn't like the look North had on her face. Upon realizing his words just a bit too late, North shoved Simon away from her fiercely, causing him to stumble backwards. 

"Watch it, Simon. You're lucky that you're part of Markus' council or else I'd destroy you right here for everyone to see."

"North, Simon, stop right now. You're not acting any better than the people hurting our species as we speak." Josh interjected, trying to take some control over the situation. Having the two bicker and fight in public was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. All that mattered was that Markus needed to be informed about the matter.

Simon adjusted his blue and white jacket, smoothing it out while running a hand through his hair. He refused to meet North's gaze, but promptly took heed of Josh's authortive words. 

"You're right, Josh.." he began, finding himself standing up straighter than before. "But, I am not sorry for what I said. I still stand for Markus."

North scoffed, turning away from Simon before leaving one final insert.

"I don't know why because he never stood up for you like he did for me. Don't waste your time."

North's words struck something inside of Simon and Josh could tell. The way Simon's eyes immediately fell and his mouth was left open as if he wanted to say something indicated to Josh that this was a good time for him to manually take over the situation. The tall male decided to take ahold of North, separating her from the blond and peeled her attention off of the news since it was a clear trigger for her.

As the group took off, Simon hung back, thinking about what North said. She couldn't be right. North was just trying to get under Simon's skin, to hurt him on purpose and lose hope in Markus. She manipulated his feelings. But again, maybe she was right. It wasn't like Markus went out of his way much for Simon. All he could remember during those trying times was Markus being worried about North and seeking her out for advice; even going as far as connecting their endoskeletons together.

Jealousy.

Simon was feeling jealousy. He wanted that connection with Markus so bad he would tear his body apart for him. He would sacrifice everything of himself for Markus in a heart beat. Simon would die for Markus again, and again, and again until it was over. And what would North do? Shed a few tears at the sight of Markus hurt? Get angry at him for being peaceful? It was a load of bullshit and Simon knew it, but being such a caring and naturally nice person, his heart was fragile and it was taking hits left and right nowadays.

Josh and North were a bit of ways ahead Simon, but he had memorized the route back to their shelter the first month they were there so it wasn't much of a problem for him to be alone. What accompanied Simon was the mysterious terrorist against his people. He wondered what agenda those people had and the reason for their hate and violence. The last he checked, every Android, even North to an extent, were extremely nice and peaceful. It dumbfounded him.

Lost in his thoughts, a bluejay crossed his path, landing on the sidewalk before him. The animal simply chirped and hopped around, staring at Simon briefly while cocking its head left and right, trying to understand what exactly Simon was. The blond stopped in his tracks, taking a moment to admire the beauty of the blue colored bird. It was an interesting bird, one he hadn't had close contact with before. The curiosity it showed in him caused Simon to smile, which filled him up with happiness. 

Kneeling down to approach the bird at its own comfortable level, the male extended his hand out, his palm upright and cooed softly to the bird. 

"Hello there, little one. How are you doing today?" Simon was very gentle. He was trying his hardest not to scare the little bird away. The bluejay reminded him of something familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Instead of flying away, the bird hopped into Simon's hand, exciting him. Just as he brought his hand slowly closer to his face, the bird cocked it's head once more, it's beak opening and shutting as it let out it's powerful call.

Simon chuckled, pretending to understand the bird. "I'm sorry," he shook his head slowly, "I don't have any food on me, maybe someone else will." Conversations with a bird could appear strange to many others, but with Simon this was a common thing. Obviously not with bluejays, but the more common ones who would visit him on the balcony or on the streets often received a 'hello' from Simon. It was one part of him that was unique from the rest of his model.

"You remind me of something.." Simon admitted, completely disregarding the people walking towards and behind him. "Little one, do you have a purpose? A dream?" Asking such complicated questions never worked out for Simon with these things, but he never stopped doing it because of the unlimited possibility of signs to shine through for him. He never realized the questions he asked for these birds really were for himself, but he didn't want to waste his time on something worthless like that.

Suddenly the bird was alarmed and quickly fled from Simon's soft palm. The presence of humans and other Android's had spooked the poor thing. Simon couldn't blame it for feeling that way though, he too was often spooked and disturbed by others. After seeing what humans still wanted to do to androids, he wanted to be far, far away from here. Though, Simon couldn't bear to be alone. He needed some company, someone else to tell him it's okay.

He wanted Markus.

\--------------------

Continuing home, the blond wandered through the heavy flowing streets. The interaction with the bird left a hollow feeling inside and questions he never wanted to ponder over. What was his purpose in this world? Programmed to be a care taker, Simon wasn't much of one. It wasn't like he didn't want to, it was just the situations that happened were never right for him; Simon had no clue what to do.

Because of how congested the streets were and his thoughts occupying his system more than anything, Simon failed to notice a strange figure following closely behind him. The man was wearing a dark hoodie with the hood resting against his head, shielding his eyes from onlookers. He wasn't carrying anything out of the ordinary, just one shopping bag that was crinkled. The stranger was walking rather fast too, copying every step Simon took as if he was the same as him. To others it would look like he was just in a rush to get somewhere, but in reality he was watching Simon in front of him. There was no particular reason as to why Simon was of interest, but then again nobody really knew except for the stalker himself.

The quiet Android faced forward, sometimes catching a glimpse of Markus' image plastered on brick walls and the giant screens upon the towering buildings before turning into the off street to the left of him.

Without fail, the stranger followed him, periodically checking behind him to see if anyone one else was following and perhaps watching.

He didn't waste any time and Simon soon would know fear once more.

Swinging the bag the stranger was holding against Simon's head, the blond was taken by surprise, stumbling to the side against the wall of the run down building. His head shook and his ocular program was flashing red warnings, but soon faded as he quickly pushed himself off of the wall into a sprint.

The stalker chased after him, dropping the bag behind him after he grabbed his hidden weapon from it. It was a stained blue crowbar; fresh thirium dripped off the end of the tip, giving away one crucial thing to his identity.

That's when it clicked for Simon. It was the same person he saw on television and now he was in direct contact with the one person he wanted to avoid the most. Simon didn't know what to do except run for his life and leave the terrorist behind him, losing him so he wouldn't find their temporary home and wreaking havoc against his people again.

Simon's fight kicked in. While running past a large, green garbage container, he grabbed ahold of a few boxes and threw it behind him, creating an obstacle for the enemy to stumble upon. It didn't take long before he surpassed it though, and Simon was left with an open field of nothingness. The only option he had was to lose him and that depended on the direction he would take next. Normally, he'd walk to the left that took him home, but in a time like this he had to take right, a way he had never taken before.

Running as fast as his legs could manage, Simon looked over his shoulder, fear and determination flooding his entire being. The perpetrator was a few feet behind him, catching up faster than he anticipated. How could a human run as fast as Simon, an Android, let alone catch some speed more than Simon could?

Within seconds of looking over his shoulder, Simon made a crucial mistake. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings clearly enough and tripped over metal sheets and rusted tools, causing him to fall into his right side, sliding across the pavement when the hooded male took this opening to land another attack.

Smashing his crowbar against both of Simon's legs, warnings yet again flashed across his vision. His legs were barely damaged, but if he managed to hit him again like that Simon would be dead meat. He couldn't give up this easily though, no, he'd be an utterly huge embarrassment to the Android's and for himself. Simon had to retaliate to protect himself and to never really have to face another person like this was something completely new to him.

"Who the hell are you!?" He screamed, kicking the male away from him, dragging himself further away before standing up in time to block another blow from the other. His question was left unanswered, and he quickly computed an attack method against him.

Simon swung for his face, but the other was swift, completely dodging it and held his hands up to protect his face. Simon then lifted his leg and kicked at his torso, pushing him back before taking ahold of his neck, holding him in a headlock. The man struggled against his grip before slamming Simon's face with his own fist, stunning him for a few seconds before twisting free.

His face now covered in blue blood, Simon winced and withdrew, holding the spot that was leaking his thirium. He tried getting a good look at the others face, only making out a few broken teeth and a scarred chin. The male advanced toward Simon, using his crowbar yet again, but the blond wouldn't let him be successful so easily. 

Simon grabbed ahold of his wrist, twisting it around and ultimately making the culprit drop his weapon. Simon successfully disarmed the male and took ahold of his torso with both arms. He turned quickly and tossed him to the ground. As he landed, Simon jabbed his knee into the stomach of his enemy and hungrily grabbed at his face, trying to uncover it to reveal his identity.

The stalker put up a good fight, not allowing Simon to execute his plan successfully by grabbing his arms and bent them at odd angles before grabbing his neck and shoving him off.

As Simon sat there on the ground trying to compose himself, thirium leaking all over his torso now from his face, the enemy ran off leaving Simon there to his own devices. How in the hell did this happen? And how did Simon survive, let alone protect himself? His face contorted with confusion and pain and Simon let out a defeated cry of anguish.

Simon was scratched up and wounded, his legs shook as he stood up. His chin and left cheek was damaged. 

He ran a system check and informed himself that he was losing thirium at a slow rate, but eventually could succumb to shutting down. That was the scary thing. Even though he's shut down before, it was an awful feeling. Seeing nothingness, being alone. Wondering if he would ever see day again.. Simon didn't want that. 

The brave male didn't want to waste any more time and even though he was hurt, he scurried home, hoping someone would be there to help him out.

If only Markus was there with him. If only he wasn't busy. If only he knew what threat still haunted Detroit's streets. If only he could see Simon now, how he protected himself, how injured and needy of assistance Simon was from him.

If only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Again, thank you for reading. Poor Simon.. I almost feel sorry for having him go through such a thing. Ah.. well, he has to learn. He can't rely on Markus anymore. It's time for him to grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I just wanted to introduce Simon and Markus with some background and establish a realistic relationship.


End file.
